A mobile terminal refers to every device which has a battery and a display unit, outputs information on a display unit using power supplied from the battery, and is formed to be carried around by a user. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and reproducing (or playing) video and a device displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), and includes a notebook computer, a mobile phone, glasses and a watch capable of displaying screen information, and a game machine.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Mobile terminals have evolved to have various designs, and in order to meet user's needs for various new designs, efforts to develop mobile terminal in a new form have been made. A new form includes structural alteration and improvement for users to more conveniently use mobile terminals. As such a structural alteration and improvement, mobile terminals in which at least a portion of a display unit is bowable or bendable have come to prominence.
As mobile terminals in which at least a portion of a display unit is bowable or bendable have come to prominence, the necessity for a user-friendly user interface using such characteristics has emerged. That is, a new user interface area which has been limited in use or impossible to use may be created on the basis of the characteristics of the bowable or bendable mobile terminals.